


Help Me Become Somebody Else

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Closer [5]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Blogging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Photography, Secret Identity, Tags Are Hard, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: Sitting at one of the tables in the hospital’s cafeteria for lunch, doctor Gordon couldn’t deny that he was interested in whatever was going on across the room. One of his fellow doctors was sitting at a table with a handful of others, a laptop set in front of her and as time went on, a small crowd had formed. After so long, curiosity got the best of Lawrence and he stood, leaning on his cane as he made his way over.“Hey, doctor Gordon,” one of the nurses greeted. “Check this out.”
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Closer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Help Me Become Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for the suggestive ending

Sitting at one of the tables in the hospital’s cafeteria for lunch, doctor Gordon couldn’t deny that he was interested in whatever was going on across the room. One of his fellow doctors was sitting at a table with a handful of others, a laptop set in front of her. Every person at the table had moved from their seat to stand behind the doctor, staring at whatever was on the screen, and as time went on, a small crowd had formed. After so long, curiosity got the best of Lawrence and he stood, leaning on his cane as he made his way over.

“What could possibly be so interesting?” he asked, drawing the attention of the doctors, nurses, and interns.

“Hey, doctor Gordon,” one of the nurses greeted. “Check this out.”

A few of the people moved out of the way so Lawrence could walk; once he was behind the seated doctors, he had a clear view of the screen and its captivating contents.

Across the laptop’s screen were photos; most of them were abstract and difficult to identify, but something about them was oddly captivating. As the page scrolled down, more strange photos were revealed. One in particular caught the blonde doctor’s eye though.

The photo was dark on one side, the only source of light coming from somewhere on the right half. Appearing from the left side of the photo was hand, all of its muscles completely relaxed. A light blue liquid dripped from the fingers and was smeared across the palm of the hand, the substance dripping onto the ground below where a large puddle had formed. Had the liquid not been blue, Lawrence would have mistook it for blood. As it happened though, the blue liquid was the only part of the photo with colour.

“Isn’t this stuff cool?” the owner of the laptop asked, turning to look at various members of the small crowd. “The photos are really good, but there’s no information about the person who created the site. It feels like they went out of their way to not be mentioned. It’s weird.”

“How did you find this?” one of the interns asked.

“Another doctor told me,” the doctor replied, continuing to scroll down. “But nearly everyone in the hospital has heard of it apparently.”

Lawrence’s watch beeped, alerting him that his lunch hour was over.

“What website is this?” Lawrence asked, reaching for the pen and pad he kept in the front pocket of his coat.

“It’s called corrupted cerebrum dot com. One word,” the woman said as Lawrence scribbled the words down.

Sliding the pen and paper back into his pocket, he thanked the doctor before heading back to his office. He would have to examine the website later.

🔗🔗🔗🔒🔗🔗🔗

After dinner, Adam had disappeared into the bathroom to get a shower; taking that as his opportunity - Adam usually took long showers - Lawrence booted up his laptop. Typing in the website address, he waited patiently for the page to load before scrolling down. Like before, a good deal of photos pulled up and Lawrence was instantly entranced.

Most of the photos were in black and white or contained little colour, but the colours they contained were bright and meaningful. Blue seemed to be a recurring colour and Lawrence found that odd; with how dark and heavy many of the pictures were, it seemed an interesting choice for blue - a calming colour - to be added in with the black and white.

Though there were several pages to the website, the information the doctor had been told was correct. Nothing about the photographer or creator of the website was available; it seemed that the artist wanted to remain anonymous.

“Find something interesting?” Adam asked, appearing in the doorway. His dark hair was wet and matted and he had only dressed himself in boxers but he still looked stunning to the doctor.

“Just a website,” Lawrence replied in answer to the question.

Adam rounded the end of the bed, climbing onto his side and leaning against Lawrence’s shoulder as he looked at the laptop’s screen. After looking at a few of the photos, he dismissively said, “Cool,” before reaching over and closing the lid of the computer.

“What are you doing?” the doctor asked, perplexed.

“What does it look like?” Adam sarcastically replied, taking the device from the doctor and setting it on the side table behind him. Adam’s damp hair pushed against the side of Lawrence’s face as he nuzzled against his boyfriend’s neck, closing his eyes as he did so.

“Adam,” Lawrence breathed quietly, “I’m pretty tired. I don’t know if we should do that tonight.”

Adam chuckled. “I’m cuddling you, Lawrence. Calm down.”

Lawrence smiled, running his fingers through the dark, wet hair of his partner. “Alright, but at least let me get comfortable first.”

Adam nodded against his skin before pulling back, watching as the surgeon made his way to the dresser, changing into something more comfortable before returning to the bed. Slipping off his prosthetic, the two returned to their gentle touches until they fell asleep.

🔗🔗🔗🔒🔗🔗🔗

As the weeks passed, Lawrence found himself becoming more and more obsessed with the website. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was about the photos that captivated him so thoroughly but he found that he was increasingly spending his free time on his laptop. He always made sure to wait until Adam had fallen asleep though; he didn’t want to cheat his boyfriend out of their time together or make him feel unimportant. That arrangement though meant that the doctor was almost always tired. He would spend hours looking through the photos and scrutinizing them, taking in everything they had to offer. Every week, a new photo would be added and Lawrence would find himself enraptured with whatever the new image contained.

On a particularly slow day at work, Lawrence having caught up on most of his paperwork and not being needed for surgery, the doctor returned to his obsession, quickly typing in corruptedcerebrum.com into the search bar. He was surprised when the website pulled up and the home page looked different. Instead of the rows of pictures that normally appeared, a new page had been added to the website. The only thing on it was a simple post in an odd font that read:

«I would appreciate it if you guys would refrain from messaging me explicit content or flirting with me. I’m not interested in seeing that much of you and I’m already taken. Thanks. -CC»

Lawrence chuckled at the post. It seemed everyone was interested in the photographer, and not necessarily for their photos. Having given the option for comments, the comment section of the post was flooded. Most of them were annoying or insensitive, some reading, “Are you a guy or a girl?” and “Would you take my picture? ;)”, but Lawrence was glad to see that some people had common sense. A reply to one of the comments said, “Guys, leave them alone. They’re just taking pictures. Stop sexualizing it.”

At the end of his shift, doctor Gordon shut down his laptop and packed his things back into their bag before exiting the hospital. As he drove home, he couldn’t help but wonder what the photographer was like. He had shown the pictures to Adam but his boyfriend hadn’t seemed very interested in them. Maybe that was because he was comparing himself to whoever this mystery photographer was?

Lawrence felt stupid for not thinking of that sooner. Of course Adam wouldn’t be interested. With Lawrence spending so much time looking at the photos, he hadn’t even bothered to ask to see Adam’s. His partner probably felt second best.

As he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, he resolved to do better.

🔗🔗🔗🔒🔗🔗🔗

«Guys, I’m not asking again. Quit hitting on me. -CC»

Lawrence felt bad for the mysterious blogger. He was sure they were frustrated with how persistent their audience was in their pursuit.

“Lawrence,” Adam mumbled against the pillow, turning to open one eye then squinting at the harsh light of the laptop’s screen. “Go to sleep, man. It’s late.”

Embarrassed at being caught, Lawrence quickly shut down his computer, apologizing as he set it on the nightstand.

“Beginning to think you love that website more than me,” Adam jokingly said as he scooted closer, pressing himself firmly against his boyfriend.

Lawrence froze. “I…” He didn’t even know what to say to begin apologizing. He didn’t have to say anything though because Adam quietly laughed.

“I’m kidding. Just go to sleep.”

The blonde sighed, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead before falling asleep.

🔗🔗🔗🔒🔗🔗🔗

As doctor Gordon entered the hospital, it seemed like everyone was staring at him. Several of the female nurses cast odd looks at him and a few of the interns and fellow doctors gave him thumbs up. Lawrence had absolutely no idea what was going on.

By the time lunch came around, the blonde doctor was mildly frustrated as well as extremely confused. Sitting at a table in the cafeteria, he was trying to enjoy his lunch when a nurse came up to him.

“You never told us you knew him,” he chuckled patting Lawrence on the shoulder. The doctor nearly lost it.

“What are you talking about?” he practically shouted, earning a surprised look from several of the people in the cafeteria.

The nurse put his hands up in surrender. “Calm down, doctor Gordon.”

“What are you talking about?” Lawrence repeated in a calmer tone.

The nurse looked confused. “Wait, you didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

“You should check the website,” the man said before walking off, leaving Lawrence in confusion. Lunch only half eaten, the doctor abandoned his food as he hurried back to his office, starting up his computer and typing in the web address. Having visited it so many times, he had only to type the first letter before autofill suggested the rest. It seemed like it took much longer to load than it normally did but once the page pulled up, Lawrence was greeted by a new post.

«Seriously. I’m taken. By a hot, blonde doctor. -CC»

Below the post was a photo unlike the rest. The colours hadn’t been changed and there were no deep shadows or hidden meanings. It was simply a photo of a couple.

Lawrence remembered when Adam had took the photo. It had been a normal night and they had been watching television when Adam had asked, “Can I get a picture of us?” The doctor hadn’t been sure why Adam had asked but he agreed immediately. Within a matter of seconds, Adam disappeared into their shared bedroom and reappeared with his camera. It had been awkward at first because Adam had been forced to turn the camera around and he couldn’t see what the picture would look like or if they were even in frame at all. After a few test photos - one of which had blinded them both because he had forgotten to turn off the flash - Adam finally snapped a photo.

Before he could turn the camera around to see it, Lawrence had made a smart comment - so unlike him - and Adam had busted out laughing. With both of them laughing hard, Lawrence had wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders and pulled him close, reaching his other arm out to steady the camera. Still laughing, Adam had leaned his head against Lawrence’s shoulder and pressed the shudder again, snapping a final photo.

While the couple didn’t have many photos of them together - something Adam was working on remedying - that one had to be Lawrence’s favourite.

Staring at the photo on the screen, the blonde finally made the connection. Adam was the one with the website. All of these photos were Adam’s. No wonder he didn’t care much when Lawrence showed it to him; he’d seen all of the photographs before.

Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, Lawrence fumbled with the buttons before managing a short text to his boyfriend: “You’re in trouble when I get home.”

🔗🔗🔗🔒🔗🔗🔗

“So Adam,” Lawrence said as they sat down to dinner. As soon as he had arrived home, Adam had practically begged to be told why he was in trouble. Lawrence had refused to tell him, deciding to wait just a little longer to make him sweat it out. “Anything big happen lately?”

Adam seemed perplexed and he thought the question over carefully before slowly shaking his head. “No, not that I can think of. Why?”

“You little shit,” Lawrence said, genuinely laughing loudly. Adam was shocked at the statement; outside of the bedroom, it was a very rare occurrence for the doctor to use profane language, and the words were never directed at Adam. The surgeon’s good mood paired with the words had the photographer confused.

“I’m lost. Help me out here,” Adam requested, fiddling with his fork but refusing to eat until he knew just what this was about. His stomach flipped nervously even though he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You’ve let me sit here and make a fool out of myself in front of you,” Lawrence said, smiling despite the accusation.

“Honestly, what the hell are you talking about?”

Lawrence sighed, but there was no wiping the smile off his face. “The website. You’ve let me spend so much time looking at the photos and never thought to mention that you were the one behind them?”

Finally caught up, Adam grinned, shrugging as he looked down at his plate. “You were having a good time. Didn’t want to ruin your fun.”

“You are such a liar,” Lawrence called him out, “but I’m proud of you nonetheless.”

Adam looked up. “For what?”

“The photos!” Lawrence exclaimed as if it was the most obvious answer in existence. “They’re wonderful! I just can’t believe you’ve let me waste all this time looking at photos when I could be spending time with the brilliant photographer.”

A light red covered Adam’s face and he resumed staring at the food on his plate. A grin crossed his face as he sarcastically said, “Oh no. What a fucking shame. Too bad you can’t punish me for it.”

When Lawrence didn’t respond, Adam finally looked up to meet the doctor’s eyes. The light blue irises seemed to hold something darker - but not unwelcome - and he leaned forward as he lowly said, “That’s where you’re wrong.”

A shiver ran down Adam’s spine. “Oh yeah?”

“Maybe that’s what you need to fix that smart mouth of yours.”

Adam was tempted to make a comment that he knew would have the doctor blushing but the words died in his throat when Lawrence’s hand came up to cup the side of his face, thumb resting against his bottom lip.

“I told you that you were in trouble, didn’t I?”

And then the night began with two little words from Adam.

“Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will probably be smut, idk


End file.
